


Normals, Freaks, Homunculi

by Allenxedward



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: F/M, M/M, dead!Alphonse, injured!Edward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenxedward/pseuds/Allenxedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during Hunger. There is no food, zekes are preventing farming, and all around things are just bad. But when the Darkness decides to strike up a deal with the kids in the FAYZ, everyone's out to take on his challenge if it means they can eat a decent meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normals, Freaks, Homunculi

Sam knew he had a major problem, they were running out of food.

At the beginning of the FAYZ everything was fine, kids indulged themselves on sweets eating candy, cookies, ice-cream, etc. But now all that candy and stuff was gone, replaced by preserved vegetables in a can and homemade tortilla chips made out of flour and oil. They didn't think to preserve all the produce and meat until it was too late, it had all rotted and turned to a decayed mess in the grocery.

Sam had also tried to get kids to farm, but no one could get pasts all the zekes out in the fields. Sam didn't want to admit it but he was frightened, along with many other kids. All he wanted was everything to return back to normal. He didn't want responsibility, powers, and defiantly starvation. He would've killed for a double cheese burger right then.

Come to me… A voice whispered in his head. I have a solution that will solve your hunger problems…

Astrid barged into my/the Mayor's office, eyes wide with fear. "Did you hear that?"

Sam tilted his head to the side. "Hear what?" He asked.

"A voice… in my head." She explained. "Did you not hear it?"

So she heard it too? Sam thought to himself "Yeah, I did."

Everyone heard me… I wish to help you, but it requires helping me in exchange. Come to me… I will be waiting in the mine.

The voice faded.

Now Sam had even more to worry about, great… Who did the voice belong to? What's going on? Will he give us food if we help? Can we trust him? Normally Sam would've jumped on the idea of getting food in exchange for a favor, but what was the favor? He didn't want to watch as more kids were injured or killed. He doubted he could take much more of that.

Someone knocked on the door and Sam told them to come in.

Edilio opened the door and walked up to Sam who was sitting at the mayor's desk.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"We need to talk." Edilio stated bluntly.

"About what?"

"Dude, everyone just heard a creepy voice offering food. They want to go see what's up. Everyone's heading to Town hall for a town meeting trying to figure out what they should do."

Sam and Astrid were shocked to hear the news of the meeting that was assembled so quickly on a whim. Running, they followed Edilio out of the Mayor's/Sam's office.

####

Edward laid in bed with a damp cloth drapped over his burning forehead. His whole body was suffering from fever, the reason being he lost his arm and leg.

It had happened during the great Thanksgiving battle. He, like other kids in the FAYZ, had powers. By clapping his hands together and touching an object, he could change and shape the object he was touching into whatever he was thinking. During the battle he was fighting a Coates kid named Ethan, he could change himself to look like any other person he wanted. As Ed fought, he failed to notice that Ethan was just a trap and behind a pile of rubble was a kid nicknamed Scar.

Scar jumped out and attacked Edward from behind. Like Ed and Ethan, Scar had powers too and hence the nickname, he had the ability to destroy. Before Ed could use his own powers to defend himself, Scar grabbed Edward's right arm and with a flash of red lights, Scar blew off Ed's arm.

The shock of the blast knocked Ed off his feet. He laid on the ground, clutching his remaining shoulder and he cried out in agonizing pain.

The two Coates kids smiled.

Scar then reached down and grabbed Ed's left leg. "And this is so you don't follow us." Scar's hand emitted the same red light and now Ed's left leg was completely ripped away from his body.

The two Coates kids ran off laughing, looking for others to fight dirty with.

Ed tried to stop the bleeding, but be was in too much shock. He felt his body growing colder as the life sustaining blood in his veins raced to escape from him. Ed's eyes started to grow heavy, he closed his eyes only for a second not wanting to fight weariness for consciousness.

A high pitched scream filled the air.

He pried opened his eyes to see Winry running over. She pulled off her jacket and sweater, leaving in a yellow spaghetti strap, she then used the clothing to make bandages. After she tied off the bandages she ran to retrieve Lana, the Healer. When they returned Ed's eyes were closed as Edward tried to fight the sleepiness and the growing pain.

Lana whispered things like, everything will be okay, you're fine, you're safe as she unwrapped Ed's wounds and touched them. She held her hands on the wounds, instead of her hands emitting a soft blue glow, a red ball of energy cackled at her fingertips. She pulled away, shocked. "Who did this?" She asked.

"Scar…" Ed barely whispered, yet she still heard.

"Oh no…"

"What?" Winry asked as tears streamed down her face from the traumatic scene before her.

"I can't heal his wounds." Lana answered.

"Why not?" Winry demanded.

"I've gone against Scar's inflicted injuries before. Once he destroys something, It can never be returned to the way it originally was." Lana turned to Winry. "Get him off the battlefield. Take him home. Care for him there. Go to Dahra, explain you situation, she will understand and get you whatever meds that he needs."

Winry nodded.

Landa left to attend to others as the battle raged on.

Winry half dragged/carried Ed. She knew she couldn't do this job alone.

Al, who also had been fighting, saw Winry carrying someone and finally recognized it as his brother. He rushed over and helped Winry carry Ed back home, as Winry explained what happened. They came to Winry's house, Al laid Edward on Winry's bed.

Winry attended to Ed's injuries, looking for clean and sterile bandages to wrap his limbs.

Al said bye to his brother and Winry as he returned to the battlefield never to come back home again.

Now… three months later, Edward's body was racked with fever due to his arm and leg being infected. Edward was always in pain. Dahra was running out of pain suppressant medication, so he only ever took a pill was whenever he had a really, really, really bad flareup.

Winry walked in with a bowl of water. She set the bowl of water down on her nightstand. Ed hadn't left her room in three months; she had been sleeping in her parent's room. She removed the cloth from Ed's forehead and rewet it and draped it back on his forehead. "How you feeling?" She asked as she draped the cloth back onto his forehead.

Ed looked up at her a pained, weak smile. "If I said I was good, I'd be lying." He joked to try to lighten the mood.

On top of his list of problems was pain, limited medication, Al, infection, fever, and now even hunger.

For the past week, all Ed had to eat was a can and a half of green beans. He was starving, at this point even a glass of cold milk looked good to him.

"Are you hungry?" Winry asked as she checked Ed's bandages.

Ed knew she was scared for him, when he first started developing the infection; Winry blamed herself saying that she didn't know what to do beside keep Ed's stumps covered to prevent further development of the infection.

"No… I'm not." Edward lied not wanting to finish the other half of his can of green beans.

Winry sat on Ed's bed and held his hand. She felt him weakly grasp her hand; she then began to stroke his hand with her thumb. She knew that Edward was dying and there was nothing she could do about it. No food, no medication, … no help… She would've gave anything to be a real doctor with a P.H.D. and knew how to take care of a person like Ed, not a weak girl with the only thing going for her was her parent's medical books. She sat their holding her friend's hand. "Listen Ed. Did you hear that voice a second ago?"

"Yes." Ed answered.

"Well. They will be having a town meeting in town hall about it. I was going to go to it and listen; I will be back as soon as I can. Will you be okay here for an hour or so?" Winry asked making sure.

Ed smiled weakly at Winry. "Of course… I'll be fine. Just be safe and tell me about the meeting when you get back."

"I will." Winry smiled and leaned in closer to Edward.

Ed placed a small kiss on her cheek. "I love you." Edward gave her a sad smile, and closed his closed his eyes to take a nap.

Winry smiled back and walked out of Edward's bedroom, trying not to cry as he attempted to sleep. She wipped forming tears away with her hand. "I love you too Edward."

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS IF YOU WANT MORE FANFICTION MATERIAL!!!!!!!
> 
> If you want more fanfiction material, I am going to hold a weekly drawing and the winner gets to pick each week what they want and I will do 1 of 3 things:  
> 1\. Write a chapter of a preexisting fanfiction  
> 2\. Add a chapter to a fanfiction that is either finished or discontinued  
> 3\. Work with you to write a new fanfiction or one-shot per request.
> 
> The rules are simple, if you help me I will help you. I really want to become an author and I need help building a fanbase. I love writing and want to turn it into a career, but I need help! My first book is Familiar which is about the familiar of a wizard and him adjusting to his new life. My new book that is coming out in the next 2-3 months is called Subject Zero which is about how the zombie apocalypse began with patient zero. Below is a list of things you can do which will get your name in the drawing. I will not empty out the drawing bowl, so if your name is not called that week, you will remain within the bowl for future drawings, thus maintaining your chances of being called. Here are your ways you can get in for the drawing:
> 
> 1\. Buying a print copy of Familiar = 5 Tickets  
> Charmedsewingcrafts Etsy Page - look for Familiar: www.etsy.com/shop/Charmedsewingcrafts  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 2\. Buying a digital copy of Familiar = 3 Tickets  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 3\. Advertise= 1 Ticket  
> Advertising is a broad category, it can be anything from a post recommending the book (Such as on Tumblr or facebook), a review (Etsy, Amazon, any review place), a posted piece of fanart or fanfiction, a mention in a video on youtube, anything! Just #Familiarseries when you post on social media sites. You can get 1 advertising ticket per week so there are many chances to rack up on tickets.
> 
> The drawing will be held every Sunday and the first drawing will take place June 12, 2016. To claim your tickets message me after you buy a copy of Familiar which a screenshot of the receipt or send me the link of your advertising post. In the message please give me a name (fanfiction alias, actual name, tumblr user alias, anything) and the preferred way to contact you. I will send you a confirmation message to let you know that your tickets are going into the drawing.  
> Please make sure that I can message you back! I understand that some of you may not check your emails, if you want to message me your cell phone number so I can text you the confirmation, I will.  
> If I draw your name, I will message you back using your preferred contact and congratulate you and we will discuss what you would like, but if I can not get in contact with you for 2 days (on tuesday) I will still post a chapter of something but it will be my pick. The piece of fanfiction you have chosen will be posted on Friday of that week.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my works. I would very much like to get Familiar up and out into the world and this would really help me out. At the same time, I want to thank my readers who have been with me since the beginning. Thank you guys and I always love hearing from you. Please help me out here and I would love to get some messages in my email and start writing for some people.  
> Message me if you have any questions, but as of now, the drawing has begun. Who will get it this week? ;D
> 
> My email is: allenxedward@gmail.com


End file.
